Mutual Agreement
by HappyMe-O
Summary: Zoro needs some help and seeks Sanji for it. Sanji agrees to help the swordsman even though he was sure he wouldn't like it. One Shot rated M for sexual contact.


**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.**

 **A/N:** This is for the ZoSan month and my trade with **Weeabooreyn** on Tumblr! :D Enjoy!

ZoSan Rated M for sexual content.

* * *

Mutual Agreement

~ **X** ~

I was nervous. It was well after midnight and almost everyone on the ship had gone to bed. Everyone but myself, Usopp who was on watch, and Zoro. Well, Zoro wasn't supposed to be sleeping anyway. The two of us had a "meeting" of sorts to attend to in the galley. At least that was the plan. I would understand perfectly if the swordsman didn't show. Truthfully, I was hoping he wouldn't.

Still…, I knew I would also be disappointed if he didn't show. I was both nervous and excited and I could feel my heart hammering in my chest. This was ridicules, I shouldn't feel this way. Not for Zoro anyway…. This was all for a little bit of pleasure to get by until the next island. An understanding between men, shipmates really.

It started a few nights ago. It was a night after a party and I was on watch. Zoro had, for some reason, climbed up to the crow's nest to join me. At first it was silence between us; I didn't ask why the swordsman was there or what he wanted, honestly at the time I didn't care. Then the swordsman spoke.

"Do you ever get frustrated?"

It was an odd question. "What do you mean?" I asked as I watched him. He shifted in his seat, clearly uncomfortable. "Well… I mean, we're on the sea more than land. Do you ever get… _frustrated?"_

With the word frustrated strongly pronounced I quickly understood his true meaning of 'frustrated.' "Of course idiot…. I'm a 19 year old, I get " _frustrated"_ a lot. That's why I have magazines. If you need to barrow one, go ahead."

Zoro had made a noise and with irritation he ran a hand through his hair. "Yeah, of course! I know how to settle my _frustration_ Cook. It's just… Robin nor Nami won't let us near their pants…" before I could protest and demand to know if he had even asked them, he cut me off. "Besides if I had asked, one would probably demand money and the other would… well possibly torture me. Not really interested in them anyway."

I was a bit shocked at his statement, but honestly I shouldn't have been. The swordsman never really showed any interest in woman, not even when we all peeped on them in Alabasta. "Why are you telling me this? What's your point Marimo?"

He looked away and I could see his cheeks turning pink. "Well, we're men right? We need to let out our frustration and on a small ship like this it's sort of hard to hide it…"

"Are you suggesting all of us fuck Zoro? Because—"

"No! Fuck! This isn't going as I had hoped. I wasn't saying that! Just listen okay. If you don't like it we can say this conversation never happened." I looked at him unsure. Truthfully he was scarring me a little.

"Okay…."

"Right," he paused to take another sip of his drink. "Well…, I have a hard time getting off on my own. It's getting to the point where it's becoming unbearable." He was blushing again. "I don't do sex. Not with random people, but I like when others touch me," he looked away.

"So? Then at port pay someone to do just that. Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I don't always have enough money to do that! Not to mention as I said before, we are on the ship more than we are on land. You're the only one on the ship who will understand. I was hoping, you'll help a guy out!"

"What!?"

"Look! I know you like woman. I understand that. I am not asking for a relationship. I am asking for help from shipmate to shipmate. Someone my age who understands the frustration of being a man. I'll return the favor. You have to admit, it IS better when someone else is tugging your dick then when it's yourself."

He had a point. Still this was a man here. I can't just pull my cock out for a man just to relive some tension. "You're crazy."

Zoro sighed and I watched as he pulled at his hair. I could tell he was feeling defeated.

"I mean you're asking me if I will touch your dick for you, so you can relax at night. Me, a ladies man."

"Would you rather me ask one of the ladies? I may not find them as attractive, but I am sure there hands are soft and delicate." He threatened. I knew he was speaking the truth.

"Tsk…."

"Come on, Sanji. No one has to know. We can do it twice a week in the galley or up here in the crow's nest. I'll take it to my grave. You have my word."

I looked at him. It would be rather convenient. To have someone I can lean on when I am… frustrated. I looked away as I thought about it. Part of me wanted this. To say yes and accept the offer. Maybe it wouldn't hurt to try it out. Give it a couple of weeks. "Okay…." I finally said after a long pause. I flicked away my smoke and looked at him. "Let's give it a try. A couple of weeks. If I don't like it… we stop, deal?"

He gave me a smile. "Deal."

"Alright, so when do you want to start?"

…

That was two nights ago. He had wanted to do it that night, but I had said no. I had to mentally get myself ready. So after a night of thinking and another to talk myself to not back out of it, I finally gave in and gave a time and place. The galley, in the storage room at midnight. Looking at my watch it was half past midnight now. Zoro was late, or perhaps he had changed his mind.

Then, just as I was about to pull out one more cigarette the door opened and entered the swordsman.

"Sorry, fell asleep…" he mumbled, as he closed the door. I watched him carefully, he was looking everywhere but me.

"Ah, thought you changed your mind."

He shook his head and looked up. "No. I want this. It was my idea. You'd be the one to change your mind."

I gave a smirk and slid my shaking hands into my pockets. "Well, I didn't. I said I would try it for a couple of weeks. I made space for us in the storage room in the back. It'll be quiet and dark. Also no one will walk in on us."

He nodded and I motioned him to follow. As we entered the storage room I could hear him removing his shoes behind me. I did the same. It wasn't like we were going to get naked, but comfortable was necessary.

"You set out pillows."

"Well, we want to be comfortable right?" I only received a snort in response. I watched as he sat down against the wall, pillow against his back. He had removed his hermaki and next to him sat a bottle of lube. How considerate.

He looked at me, waiting. I took in a deep breath and nodded, removing my own shoes, jacket and tie. I even untucked my shirt and slid off my belt. It was best to get what was not needed out of the way. I then took the three steps over to where he sat and sat next to him.

"So, how do you want to do this?" I asked. "Take turns or…." I trailed off when I felt a hand to my crotch, gently stroking me through my clothes. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. He was right, it felt better when someone else was doing it. I felt myself let out a shaky breath.

"You talk too much. Don't plan everything and just do. It's for pleasure not romance," he said in my neck. All I could do was nod my head. I could feel his hand working my pants, sliding them off my ass. He didn't remove them, however, but just enough to free me from my boxers. I shivered when his cold hand touched my hot erection. He pulled it away to grab the lube and I watched him in silence. "You can go first," he answered and poured a decent amount on his hands and my cock.

"I want you to enjoy this," he said, his voice low and close to my neck.

I just nodded as I felt his fingers trail up my long shaft and over the tip. I was already getting hard. I can feel my erection growing in his gentle grasp and it was amazing. I wanted this. His hands for a man were oddly soft and I silently wondered if he used lotion often.

His whole hand grabbed my length and I gasped when he gave a gentle squeeze. I closed my eyes and I let out another shaky breath. His fingers working their way down to my sack and back up. I could feel his lips to my neck and shivered. I thought this was about touching and yet he was kissing my neck. "W-what are you doing."

"Shh, just enjoy it," he whispered, pressing his forehead against the side of my head.

I swallowed and again nodded. It felt too good to protest. His fingers were like magic, stroking and gently squeezing my cock. I couldn't stand it, my breathing was heavy and my body felt hot. He was popping me harder now. His hand sliding up and down in a fast rhythm. My hips were moving with him. I wanted more. I could feel the pleasure boiling up in my gut and the need to come was getting stronger. "Ah…Z-Zoro…" I moaned. I couldn't help it, this felt amazing! Zoro really knew what he was doing.

With my breathing heavy, hips arching I gripped onto Zoro's arm and I let out a low moan as I came. My seeds pumping from my cock, and spreading over Zoro's hands. My heart was racing and I let out another gasp. When I opened my eyes Zoro was still next to me, licking his fingers. He caught my eyes and smirked.

"Enjoy it?"

I nodded my face hot. I then reached for my jacket and pulled out a small baggy of whips. "Clean with this, idiot," I said and tossed him the bag. Watching him lick away my cum was just alluring and I was nervous I'd want more.

He took it and whipped off his hands and even my stomach. He kissed my cheek, and I could feel my face heat up.

"This isn't supposed to be sweet, Marimo."

"So?" He said and I could feel him moving next me. When I looked at him I gasped. He was already hard and his cock out in the open.

I swallowed. It was my turn. I now had to touch him and return the favor. I never done this for another man before. Usually when I seek out a partner on land it was lady. My fingers often working to pleasure inside a woman then around a man. The nervousness I felt earlier was returning but for other reasons. What if I wasn't good? What if he didn't like it?

"Oi…we don't have all night," Zoro said, and he shoved the bottle of lube in my face.

I took the small bottle and scooted closer. "Alright, sorry I'm just nervous."

He gave me a soft look and shook his head. "It's okay. You'll be fine," he assured me.

I nodded and after another moment I started to lather up the lube on my hands and with little hesitant I added some onto Zoro's already hard cock. I swallowed. This was it I was touching a man's penis.

I could feel my cheeks burning as I trased down his lenth with my fingers. I could hear my heartbeat hammering as I slowly touched the tip. I never realized before, and It's probably because I never looked at another man like this, but I was rather attracted to what I was watching.

Zoro sat there his face red and mouth open as I touched him, gently pumping away. I watched as his breathing became heavy as I started to stroke faster. As he had did I slid my hand further down and gently squeezed at his sack earning myself a moan from the other man. I licked my lips, this all looked delicious and part of me wanted to slide his long cock in my mouth.

Zoro's penis was a decent size, thicker than mine but not in a disgusting sort of way. I couldn't believe I was finding this man's penis to be attractive, but it was. This was something to dwell on later, for now I had a task at hand.

Literally, my hand was working on Zoro's cock, pumping it up and down. The sounds Zoro was making was alluring and I could feel his body tense up as he came. Then I realized I was to close because the hot hit me in the face. I fell back and let out a groan. Quickly I grabbed my small bag and pulled out a clean whip.

"Sorry," Zoro said, his voice low and husky.

I sat up and moved to sit next to him, my now clean hand touching his face. He had came faster than I thought he would. "Was it okay?"

He nodded. "A little rough, but it was good. Why were you so close though?"

"I don't know. I couldn't tear my eyes away," I admitted, looking away with a blush. I moved to grab one more whip and began to dab away at his stomach. When he was clean I sat back and grabbed my pack of smokes.

"Yeah, you looked hungry."

"How do you know? You were moaning away…."

"It helps when I look at something pretty."

I scowled. "Oi, this isn't supposed to be a sweet thing!"

He let out a soft chuckle and moved closer to me. His hand rested on my cheek and I looked at him, then our lips touched. It was sweet, soft, and I liked it. I wanted more of it, but it was over before I could push it forward.

"It's not." He said as he stood to his feet, hermaki and shoes in hand. "Maybe next time it can be," he added, looking down at me.

I shook my head and grabbed my own things, fallowing him out of the room. "Whatever…. I'm going to bed."

"Sure. Night Cook."

"Night Marimo."

 **END**

* * *

 **A/N: Okay, I haven't really wrote anything like this in a long time. But I hope ya'll enjoy it! IF NOT I AM SORRY AND I WILL TRY AGAIN!**


End file.
